An adventure of sorts (HAITUS AGAIN)
by Just Call Me Ria
Summary: Years after N leaves, his descendants re-settle in Unova. Now, the newest generation start their journey, and they soon realize they have inherited his once-unique talent... It's better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Meet the crew

**Okay, this is my first Pokémon story, and it was inspired by awesome. I don't really know what to say, except… Thanks for reading, please review too. Please? I like reviews a lot!**

**Kaylee**

Kaylee worked in Prof. Juniper's lab. She was fifteen and would have started on her adventure five years ago, but her brother refused to be two years behind her in this, and Prof Juniper hadn't asked him yet. Kaylee thought that this could be because her brother Caleb tended to avoid the Pokémon professor. Working in the lab was the closest Kaylee could get to travelling the world meeting Pokémon. The girl was slim and a little small for her age, with grey eyes and long, straight chestnut hair. She usually wore black and blue, but today she was dressed in a red top with strap sleeves. For once, she was not wearing jeggins, but denim shorts. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Right now, she was running, a very uncharacteristic thing for Kaylee, but she had to get the exciting news to her best friend and brother.

_First stop, our house._

Kaylee's house was one away from the lab. Kaylee ripped the door open and burst into her brother's room.

"Caleb!" She gasped. The boy looked up angrily.

**Caleb**

Caleb was a strong, tall boy with dark blue eyes and hair the same colour as his sister's. If there was one thing he hated, apart from horrible clothes, it was people crashing into his room when they had no right to be there. The person who did this most was the person right in front of him. Kaylee.

"Get OUT of my ROOM!" he yelled, ignoring her expression. Kaylee was not usually a gleeful person. He shoved her roughly out of his room anyway and continued building his warship. A nagging feeling told him he should go out and ask Kaylee what she wanted. He was wearing a surf T-shirt and shorts, and was only inside because there was not much to do in Nuvema town and he was not allowed on route 1 alone. His sister usually worked quite late as she loved her job. Caleb was thirteen, and he had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. He wanted to start at the same time as his sister, but he couldn't work up the nerve to ask professor Juniper about it. To tell the truth, the professor scared him a little. Caleb was about to go downstairs to wait for his sister to come home when the realization hit him.

His sister WAS home. He tore his door back open to find Kaylee standing there patiently.

"Finally!" she moaned. "I have to tell you something important!"

**Kaylee**

Kaylee took a deep breath. Then she quickly explained. "Professor Juniper has some news. She wants you, Freya and me to meet her in the lab, and sent me to get you. She says it's really important!" The words tumbled out of her mouth so quickly, Kaylee could have sworn they were alive and impatient to be free.

Caleb started shaking. His face went white and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Then a smile turned up and he nodded.

"See you there, then. And I won't forget you barged into my room." He said brightly. Irena sighed and giggled. Brothers.

Then she sprinted off again to get Freya.

**Freya**

Freya was a typically lazy girl. Sure, she would love to have an adventure, but waking up before one P.M. on a weekend was something she had never done and was not particularly willing to attempt. She was fourteen and a half, and would have set out on her journey ages ago, but she had never made it to the lab in time to get a Pokémon. Unlike Kaylee, her best friend, she did not take kindly to people knocking on her door to go out at ten A.M. on a Saturday. Like now.

"Ugh, I HATE you, Kay!" She moaned, awoken by the not-so-soft tapping of a hand banging against the front door. She dressed speedily in a dark green T-shirt and jeans, knowing that Kaylee would not leave until she was ready. Then she walked down the stairs – Walked, not ran, shuffled or otherwise – and opened the door.

"Freya, good news! Professor J wants to talk to us at the lab, you'll see why, so we have to go NOW!" the annoying fifteen-year-old gushed. Freya raised an eye-brow.

"Yeah, it's such good news that I get taken out of my bed before one, Kay." She said sarcastically. Kaylee scowled.

"Freya, I'm the queen of sarcasm. Not you. Okay?" She announced flatly. Freya rolled her eyes and followed Kaylee to the lab.

"I'm coming already!"

**Kaylee**

Freya was as unresponsive as usual. What was the point of having such perfect green eyes if you weren't going to use them? And that honey-blonde hair never got tossed. The problem with Freya, Kaylee decided, was that she had no attitude whatsoever. She dragged her friend all the way to the Pokémon lab, where the girls were met by a hyper brother and a cheerful professor, who motioned them all to step forward.

Okay, you three. I have a… Slight problem." She began. Kaylee listened attentively, even though she had heard this speech many times before, when the youths of Nuvema town got their first Pokémon.

"I need someone to finish the pokedex for me. I would go myself, but I'm in the middle of a very important project, and the people I have working on the dex are… Not getting very far. I know that you want to go on an adventure, all three of you, so here's the deal.  
>"I will give you your first Pokémon, and in return, you will try to complete the pokedex throughout your travels. Since Kaylee has worked here loyally for five years, she will get the first pick." Kaylee's heart skipped a beat. Finally, she would be able to start her journey, and with Pokémon she knew well no less! She watched with growing excitement as the professor motioned with one finger and a man in a lab coat came forwards, holding three Pokeballs. At Prof. J's command, the three clicked open to reveal a Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Kaylee knew the personality of each Pokémon, and decided to tell the other two so that they would know what they were dealing with.<p>

"Okay, guys," She whispered, feeling like she was in a library. "The Snivy is extremely confident… And a little arrogant too. He is quite a show-off, but don't worry if he insults you. Usually, that means he likes you and wants to be your friend. The Tepig is quite brave, boisterous and friendly; he's no trouble at all until you start trying to train him… He's a little bit headstrong. I'm taking the Oshawott, who's shy and caring, but he's ferocious on the battle field. I got him to attack a doll. Let's just say that it's not fit to play with anymore." Kaylee ended her little speech and looked at the Pokémon. They were all saying the same thing.

"Please pick me! Please, Kaylee!" The Pokémon-trainer to be hated to disappoint her friends, but she had grown especially fond of the Oshawott.

"I pick Oshawott," She announced. "Don't worry, little guys, my friends will love you and look after you even better than I did!" She added, seeing the looks on the Pokémon's faces. They brightened up again instantly as Freya stepped forward.

"I think I'll pick Snivy." She said. "So Tepig's yours, Caleb!" Caleb frowned.

"How come you get to pick my Pokémon for me?" he demanded. "I wanted Tepig from the start anyway, though, so it's okay." He grinned. The three of them thanked Professor Juniper. On the way out, Kaylee saw Tepig jumping up and down on Caleb's head. Now she had to get used to seeing the other Pokémon with their own trainers, instead of in the lab being looked after and fed by her. She heard Snivy telling Freya that he was insulted to have her as a trainer. Though Freya seemed to recognise the pose as insulting, she did not seem to understand the words the Pokémon said. Kaylee went over to her.

"Your Snivy just said he was insulted that you thought yourself grand enough to be his trainer." She translated. Freya's expression changed from mock-angry to confused.

"You understand them? They don't even speak English!"

Kaylee felt odd upon hearing these words. So the others couldn't hear them. Was she a freak? Or was she talented? Either way, Kaylee suddenly felt very alone in the world.  
>She was the only one.<br>Or was she? Caleb was telling Tepig to get off his head, and replying extremely accurately to Tepig's protests.

This was all too confusing.

**So what'd you think? For a first try, you know. Hey, flames are welcome too, but only if I really deserve them, all right? Yeah, that's it!**


	2. Family traits

**Okay, I'm here again, and I apologize for the shortness, but I kind of need more reviews to do better. So, with that in mind, I'm aiming for at least five reviews! I don't have any yet! And if you're reading this, don't think 'oh, someone else will do it for me' because everyone thinks that and then I end up getting no reviews… Sad, really.**

**Kaylee**

Kaylee stood still for a second, dumbfounded, and then decided to go over to Caleb.

"Um, Caleb, can you understand what your Tepig is saying?" She asked innocently. Caleb's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I can, is that a bad thing?" He asked angrily. Kaylee's head spun.

"No… But only you and I can, I think." Caleb looked utterly happy. He ran off to tell Mum. Kaylee stood rooted on the spot. The Oshawott in her arms twisted so it was facing her.

"Tepig says he misses you, and his new trainer's s bit boring," He pronounced anxiously. "Is the boy alright?"

Kaylee chided her Oshawott. "My brother just doesn't want Tepig bouncing on his head because it hurts, Oshawott." The Oshawott considered this, and then suddenly asked for a nickname. Kaylee thought for a bit.

"How about Torrent?" She asked. "It's a nice name, and it'll fit you when you've evolved!" Torrent nodded shyly and dove into its Pokeball. The Pokémon trainer strode after her brother, leaving Freya to shuffle home alone and recover her sleep time.

***Apologizes again for no reason*. You people REALLY need to review me, or I'll give up this story… Alright. 50****th ****reviewer gets a dedication… And if you want that dedication, you have to review… So DO IT PLEASE! *begs*.**

**Bye:(**


	3. the first battle at last!

**Okay, people… Here's the deal. I know this is being read… And I want reviews. You hopefully want me to continue… It IS my first story, I'll get the hang of it eventually, but it'll go quicker if I get reviews. So, first ten reviewers get dedications and every 50****th**** as well. If you want to know how I feel about reviews, picture me begging pathetically on the floor, tears the size of a Snorlax each pouring down my cheeks. Multiply the feeling you'd imagine me to be experiencing by ten, and you have it. Okay? On with the story. Oh, and from now on, it's all from Kaylee's point of view.**

Kaylee followed her brother, sighing. Now Torrent had a name, he had gone straight back into shy mode and refused to talk to her. And her mum would want to know about the talking thing, which wouldn't be easy to prove if her Pokémon wasn't talking! Lost in these frustrating thoughts, Kaylee didn't realize she was home until her mother called to ask about the Pokémon. The rookie trainer decided right then and there that the first thing she would do when she was free was to whack Caleb over the head, the annoying little brat.

"Kaylee, come show Mom your Pokémon Oshawott!" Came the perky voice from the living room. Said trainer stomped into the room, attitude back in place.

"Caleb, if you think you funny, annoying me like that, just think of the time you caught a Patrat and snuck it into my room, and see if this is as hilarious as before." She said, trying to keep her temper in check. Her brother really was the most annoying boy in Unova. That was really the only way to describe him. Caleb put on a hurt face for his mother.

"Kaylee, how could you? Stop tormenting your little brother!" She scolded. Then suddenly her mood shifted from angry to happy, the way it had been doing for the past fifteen years. "Show me your Pokémon, then!" She joked. Kaylee took out her Pokeball and pressed the release button. Torrent poked his head out a little bit, then hid himself again. Kaylee talked soothingly to the young Oshawott.

"Come out, Torrent, it's all right. This is my mother, and she's not going to think very highly of you if you hide yourself away, now, is she?" Torrent jumped out immediately.

"Hey! I'm a good Pokémon, only a little shy… I like your mom," He babbled as Kaylee's Mom handed him a Sinnoh poffin.

"Greedy," Kaylee chuckled. "Mom, I think we need to go now…" She was cut off as her stomach rumbled. She had rushed off to work so early that she had forgotten to have breakfast! Her Mom, Janine, laughed and served up a huge breakfast. Caleb grinned and started to wolf down everything within his grasp while Kaylee had scrambled eggs on toast, eating little as always. It's not that Kaylee was a diet freak, just that she was rarely hungry, and when she was, it didn't take much to satisfy her needs.

After around an hour, Kaylee got bored of waiting and decided it was high time to leave. With or without Caleb. She stood up.

"Sorry, Mom, but I think I need to start my journey now… Although I can't speak for Caleb." At this last, the annoying boy leapt up, proclaiming that he was done. All they had to do was get Freya.

Half an hour later, Freya hadn't woken up. Kaylee tried desperately to push her off the bed, but even that was impossible. Freya was heavier than she looked. Caleb glanced around delightedly.

"You know, this would be the perfect place for a battle," He whispered. "Freya's still asleep, it might wake her up and there's no-one to stop us, since her parents went to Acummula town to shop."

Kaylee considered this for a while, then decided it couldn't do any harm. "You're on!" She cried, preparing herself for her first battle. Caleb threw out his Pokeball.

"Tepig, go!" he shouted.

"Torrent, I choose you!" Kaylee returned. "Mind if I go first?" Caleb shook his head.

"Okay then, Tackle attack, Torrent!" Torrent flinched at the look on Tepig's face, but attacked anyway, leaving the other Pokémon with half the amount of experience it had before. A critical hit.

"Tepig, Tackle!"

"Dodge it, Torrent, then use tail whip!"

"Tackle again!"

"Tackle!" Kaylee cried. The two Pokémon hit each other simultaneously, and a huge puff of dust arose. The two rookies waited with baited breath to see who came out on top. Finally, the dust cloud parted.

**And… That's all for now! Review, and I'll keep it coming. Okay… If I don't have any reviews in three days, then I'll quit this story, okay? Believe me, I will! Tell me if there are any mistakes in this, and I'll try to correct them!**

**Justmeagain123.**


	4. Some race

**Sorry this took so long… I had extreme writer's block. Not my best chapter, I think something's wrong with me as I seem to be having trouble writing properly, so don't be too harsh on me here. Unless it really is so good or so bad, there's only one level on which to describe. Yeah.**

Finally, the dust cloud parted. Kaylee squinted through the mist, trying to see what was left. One Pokémon was down, and one was shyly rubbing his face with his eyes. Torrent had won.

"See, Caleb, Ash-like passion doesn't always decide a battle," She gloated. "Torrent, return." A red light shone out as the Pokémon did as he was told. Caleb rubbed the back of his neck ruefully.

"I guess I have to train harder, then." He moaned as Freya woke up. Uh-oh.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM!" She screamed. "AND my sleep time?" Kaylee backed away, her hand on her Pokeball.

"I can explain…" She started, knowing full well that she couldn't. Freya seemed to be struggling with something.

"I… I have three grudges against you now, Kay." She stated. "And my Mom says it's unwise to let grudges grow in the darkness, so… I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Outside." She added. Kaylee nodded, relieved. After all, Freya stood no chance with her cool laziness.

"Oshawott, come out. We need to prepare for battle." The trainer-in-training murmured, pressing the release button. "Torrent, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yep! I'm stronger now!" the little Pokémon replied. Kaylee nodded.

"Alright, how about just before route one?" She proposed to Freya, who nodded lazily, old mood returned, and walked out. Kaylee rolled her eyes and followed, laughing.

_Typical Freya._

The two girls strolled down to the agreed battle place, Kaylee thinking to win again. After all, she had already defeated her brother, who was good at EVERYTHING, and Torrent was a little stronger. Nevertheless, the young trainer quickly devised a strategy based on Snivy's speed. Silly, confident creature.

_Ah, we're here._

Freya's eyes lit up noticeably, and Kaylee felt that the other girl was finally beginning to understand the meaning of excitement. Both trainers threw out their Pokeballs.

"Torrent, Go!"

"Snivy. I choose you, not that I have a choice…"

The Snivy looked insulted and started saying how IT had no choice but to come out, though it would rather not. Torrent was surprised.

"What's with him?" He queried in his piping little voice. Kaylee shook her head and told him to concentrate. Finally, Freya got the better of her Pokémon, who stood confidently across from its opponent. Kaylee furrowed her brow, watching as Freya opened her mouth to utter a command.

"Snivy…" Came the cue.

"Dodge it, Torrent, and use tackle!" Cried the confident trainer a millisecond before the actual attack command left Freya's lips. The strategy worked perfectly. As Snivy moved forwards to floor Torrent, the Oshawott was already springing up and onto his opponent's back.

"Tackle attack, Torrent, and one more time!" Cried Kaylee enthusiastically while Freya slouched opposite her, scowling. Snivy's speed might have been its strong point, but Kaylee had turned it into a weakness. Snivy was now flying towards one of the trees that edged Route 1, much too fast to stop.

"Oshawott, jump off!" The wannabe screamed, seeing the danger a little too late. Oshawott leapt, but was not quick enough to avoid the trunk. Both Pokémon fainted.

"No…" Kaylee moaned. "Torrent, are you okay? I'm sorry, we lost because of my arrogance and because I wasn't paying attention." The Pokémon looked at her, weakly.

"'S'okay," he mumbled. "I'm fine." His trainer nodded and looked at Freya.

"Good battle," She swallowed her pride long enough to say. "Next time I'll win, though," she warned, grinning. Just then, Caleb caught up with them.

"Whoa, wait!" He called. "I've had an idea! Let's make this a race. We'll all start on this route at the same time, and then, the person who does all the gym badges and completes the pokedex first wins!" The boy's eyes were shining with excitement. The two girls nodded, and the three of them set of at a run, the word 'race' in each hot, rookie head, but were met by professor Juniper, who appeared to be in no hurry, a little way ahead. Some race THIS was turning out to be.

**So… I need to answer my (rather few) faithful fans, who may or may not stick with me… So…**

**SHROUD: thanks… Sorry you had to wait so long.**

**Awesomeness127: Thanks! Yeah, Kaylee can understand, it runs in the family… N's talent. Oh, yeah, interesting things… Kaylee's not going to fall for Ash, but maybe Caleb will for DAWN… She's his age for the reason you made Ash older. And Dawn will be a good influence… Maybe sort out his temper. Oh, and I shortened your name to AWE.**

**AWE: Thanks. I know how it feels too. And as for Caleb… Yeah, he's interesting, but sort of very annoying.**

**Cold-Rain-of-fire: Thanks.**

**AWE: I didn't quit, only I had TERRIBLE writer's block. **

**Oh, and as the first five reviews, SHROUD, the first chap is dedicated to you. AWE, you get chap. 2 and three, and upcoming five, and cold-rain-, you get this chap here. KK? And I've shortened dedications to first five reviews because, well, I can't be bothered.**


	5. I'm back

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I ditched you all this long…I've matured a little…well, actually, I think I've gotten yet MORE immature, but I'm not the desperate sucker I used to be, and I'm seriously attempting to finish my stories now, but without rushing. Obviously I'm starting with Arya's Worst Mistake, because that's the first story I ever posted on here (believe me, I'm a creeper in that one), then I think I'll attempt Through a Traitor's Eyes, then…hmm…maybe Twice Now, then An Adventure Of Sorts…  
>Then we'll see how it goes from there.<br>Also, I seem to be a much better writer when paired up with the wonderful CouldBe, who is by the way the most amazing person alive, so check out our joint account, TheErinaceousNihilarians, please! We're almost finished with one of our stories and not such slackers together as apart, so…yeah… XP alrighty then, that's it for the latest author's note! Sorry to all the people I've pissed off!**


End file.
